Dreaming of You
by FairyWings817
Summary: A short one shot. Based on Selena's song Dreaming of You. A fluffy short story. Kagome and Inuyasha.


A/N: Okay-this is my first songfic, so I have no clue how it's gonna turn out. Reviews are greatly appreciated!!  
  
No-I don't own Inuyasha, or Dreaming of you, by Selena.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
'Late at night when all the world is sleeping'  
  
'I stay up and think of you.'  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he sat up in the branches of the Goshinboku, his gaze upon the dark sky above. He had left the rest of the group hours ago, never giving them an explanation. The truth was-he had felt rather lonely. Kagome had left for home, for those 'tests' or whatever it was she did there. But that wasn't the only reason she had left. Yet again, she had seen him with Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou-the one person he had fallen in love with fifty years ago, had betrayed him. He had thought he loved her, and was even willing to become human for her. Yet she had sealed him to this very tree. She had sealed him in an eternal sleep, never to be awoken again. But then she came. Kagome.  
  
He had no clue as to how he thought she was Kikyou. Now he saw her for her. No one else. Yes, her scent was so familiar to the one who had deceived him, and there were so many similarities. He couldn't even fathom the idea that he had tried to kill her on their first encounter. She was the reason that he was who he was now. She had softened him drastically, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.  
  
As for now-He just wanted her back. He knew how many times he had hurt her, by just being near Kikyou. He had to apologize, though he probably would never be caught doing it in front of the others.  
  
'And I wish on a star,'  
  
'That somewhere you are thinking of me too.'  
  
His attention was brought upon the twinkling stars above him, shining brightly. He just wanted her with him. He wanted to know that she wanted him too..  
  
With one swift movement, he jumped down to the soft forest ground and made his way towards the Bone Eaters Well, intent on seeing Kagome tonight.  
  
'Cause I'm dreaming, of you tonight.'  
  
'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.'  
  
Kagome sighed as she leaned against her wall, staring up at the sky just outside her window. He had done it again. He had been with Kikyou. It seemed that he never had noticed her pain when she had seen them together. It probably didn't matter to him. He was so caught up with her incarnate, that it seemed that she was invisible.  
  
Her gaze fell upon the stars above and she inwardly sighed. Inuyasha. She had never met anyone else like him, and was thankful that she didn't. He was different, and she loved that. He was just so special to her. He was the first person she had seen that day; Her first day in the Sengoku Jidai. She had remembered her first actions, going up and tweaking his ears. She let out a small laugh as she recalled it. But then, she thought, he had thought she was Kikyou. As soon as he had laid his eyes upon her, he thought about Kikyou. Was that all that she was going to be seen as? A reincarnate? Probably. Yet, she couldn't leave him. After all they had been through, she couldn't picture herself leaving his side. She would be there, even if he were to go with Kikyou.  
  
It puzzled her as to how she could even leave him just for those few days she needed for school. Everywhere else she went, he was the only person on her mind.  
  
'And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,'  
  
'Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me.'  
  
Kagome stood off her wall and walked over to her desk, her eyes scanning old pictures of Inuyasha and the group. But they fell upon one particular picture, of her and Inuyasha. He had been up in the Goshinboku, looking down upon her, and she at it's base, reading a book. It seemed that Miroku and Sango had gotten a hold of her camera then.  
  
A small smile formed upon her lips as she gingerly lifted up the picture, remembering so many events in the past.  
  
'Wonder if you ever see me,'  
  
'And I, wonder if you know I'm there.'  
  
But then she thought about it; half the time he had seemingly ignored her, or yelled at her, no matter what she did. Even if she was trying to be nice, he would always snap back at her. Inuyasha had puzzled her so many times. She could never seem to figure him out. Yet, it intrigued her.  
  
'If you look in my eyes, would you see what's inside?'  
  
'Would you even care?'  
  
Though, when he did pay attention to her, his gaze was just so full of emotion. Emotion that she wasn't sure was meant for her, or rather Kikyou. She wanted to know if she was seen as herself, or as Kikyou. She could never figure it out, and it continued to torture her. She just needed to know. She wanted to be with him so much, yet things continued to hold her back. She was afraid to tell him the truth. Afraid, because she wondered if he would accept it, or just reject it as he did most things.  
  
'I just wanna hold you close, but so far,'  
  
'All I have are dreams of you.'  
  
Inuyasha walked along the familiar old path of the forest, his destination being the Bone eaters well. He placed his hands in the sleeves of his haori and looked at the ground as he walked. He couldn't get his mind off of her-Kagome.  
  
'So I wait for the day, to have the courage to say,'  
  
'How much, I love you. '  
  
He despised himself for not telling her how much he loved her. Yet-it took her short absences to make him figure it all out. He loved her. He loved Kagome. Though-he still had his vow to protect Kikyou, he no longer held his former love for her. He would stay by Kagome's side. forever.  
  
'Yes I do.'  
  
Inuyasha approached the Bone Eaters well, his gaze falling upon its old wooden exterior. If it wasn't for this well, he would have never had met her. He would have still been stuck to the Goshinboku. So many things wouldn't have happened if the well hadn't allowed Kagome to be here.  
  
With one swift movement, Inuyasha jumped inside of the well, letting the familiar blue glow consume him.  
  
'I'll be dreaming of you tonight.'  
  
'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.'  
  
Kagome placed the picture down upon her desk and turned off her small lamp, making her way towards her bed. She sat down on its soft edge, and stared at the floor, her thoughts drifting to that same hanyou once more. She gave another sigh and lie down on her side, above her covers. Her gaze was still locked on the floor s she continued to drown in thoughts about Inuyasha.  
  
No matter what, he was there for her. Even as he got angry at her, it was only for protection purposes. Every little thing about him made her smile. His attitude, his actions, the way he always ate his ramen sloppily, even the way he yelled at her. It all made him complete. But the one thing that topped it all off were his adorable ears.  
  
She recalled her first day in the Sengoku Jidai. She had felt so alone. So confused. Her home was nowhere in sight, and neither was her family. Yet the one thing that caught her eye was the Goshinboku-a sign that home was near. Though, when she came upon it, she saw something rather peculiar. A boy. pinned to the tree by just a simple arrow. He looked so peaceful amidst the vines which were also bounding him to the tree. He was different then any person she had seen before. With his silver hair, his clothes, but most of all-his ears. Those little furry ears had stolen her attention for the time being, and she couldn't help but be curious. Putting actions before thoughts, Kagome made her way up those vines, reached out a hand, and tweaked them.  
  
Kagome inwardly laughed at her antics in the past. It had been so long ago since she had done it. One and a half years to be exact. It was rather embarrassing to think about what she had done, and silently thanked Kami that Inuyasha hadn't known. Or had he? He surely hadn't made any sign that he had. Yet-he kept his emotions and secrets bottled up, so it was hard to tell.  
  
'And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,'  
  
'Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me.'  
  
Glancing at her clock, one of the many replacements from Inuyasha breaking the former ones, Kagome noticed that it was already one in the morning. She let out a small groan. Granted it was Saturday, she would still be tired in the morning. Not to mention, she had to return to the Sengoku Jidai. She slowly closed her eyes, trying to get her mind off of Inuyasha for the moment. Though-she never realized how hard that would be.  
  
Now that Kagome thought about it, she loved him. That had to be the only reason. She couldn't get him off of her mind, and he was driving her crazy. That's why she was upset when she saw him with Kikyou. She loved Inuyasha. Though-he would probably never love her. But, her only satisfaction was to be near him. Even if he didn't return the feelings, she just wanted him close.  
  
'Sweetheart,'  
  
'I can't stop thinking about you.'  
  
'How I need you,'  
  
'My love, How I miss you.'  
  
Inuyasha quickly hopped out of the well, and walked outside to the cold Tokyo night. Almost instantly, Kagome's sweet scent drifted towards his sensitive nose. His gaze lifted towards her window, knowing she was in her room. 'Kagome.'  
  
'Late at night when all the world is sleeping,' 'I stay up and think of you.'  
  
Knowing that he had stalled enough, Inuyasha jumped into the tree closest to her window. He was hesitant about all of this, but he knew what he had to do. His golden eyes peered through her window and he lightly tapped it with one of his claws, seeing her lying down. He knew she had always left the window unlocked for him, yet he didn't want to startle her.  
  
Hearing a tapping noise disturb the total silence in her room, Kagome furrowed her brows and rolled over to look up at her window. 'Inuyasha?' She blinked in confusion, but quickly opened up her window.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing-"She didn't get to finish her words, due to Inuyasha leaning forward and capturing her lips with his. They stayed like that for only a couple seconds, until Inuyasha hesitantly pulled back. He would surely get 'sat' for this little stunt.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, rather confused about the whole situation.  
  
Well-since the first word out of her mouth wasn't 'sit', Inuyasha figured he had a chance. He climbed into her room and stood up straight in front of her, collecting his words. He took in a breath and locked his gaze with hers, instantly melting into her chocolate brown pools.  
  
"Kagome- I. I'm sorry for all that I've put you through. I know I've hurt you numerous times, and I'm just sorry for it. I've called you names, and so many other things that I've instantly regretted. I just wanted to say that... none of it was true. Kagome-I.I love you." Inuyasha paused for a moment. "And I love you for you, no one else." He reassured her, and waited to be put down. He continued to keep his gaze with hers, holding his breath.  
  
'And I still can't believe,' 'That you came up to me and said, I love you.'  
  
Kagome's heart did a flip as he spoke. He loved her. Was she just dreaming all of this? Was he really here telling this to her? As she looked into his eyes, she was reassured by the emotions that were seemingly hidden beneath those golden orbs. A soft smile grazed her lips as she spoke.  
  
"'I love you too'"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, not believing those three words that had escaped her lips. She loved him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. After a brief moment, he looked down to Kagome, who had looked up at him. He leaned down once more, both sharing a small kiss. After they broke apart, both smiled at each other. Their dreams finally came true.  
  
Kagome gave a yawn, placing her head on his chest, comfortable in his warm embrace. Sensing her sudden exhaustion, Inuyasha glanced down at her.  
  
"Kagome, maybe you should get some sleep." He whispered, as he laid his chin on her head.  
  
Kagome just gave a small nod, and walked with Inuyasha over to her bed. Lying down, Inuyasha pulled the covers over her, but surprisingly crawled under them with her, lying next to her. It was only within moments that Kagome began to drift off.  
  
"Inuyasha. I love you." She whispered lightly.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his form. "And I, you. Kagome." He said lightly, both quickly drifting off into dreamy bliss, oblivious to anything other then each other. 'Forever will I love you.'  
  
'Till tomorrow and for all of my life'  
  
'And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,'  
  
'Than here in your room'  
  
'Dreaming with you endlessly'  
  
~^~^~^  
  
A/N: Squee! It's done. PLEASE tell me what you think! I would definitely like a review or two!! 


End file.
